The Power of Love
by HC247
Summary: CoWritten w SunRise19. When Pocahontas is kidnapped by an old nemesis, he is sure he has gotton his revenge on John for good. What he dosn't understand is just how powerful love can be. Please RR
1. Chapter 1

"What do you think of this one, Nakoma. Too much?" Pocahontas laughed at the expression on her friends face. Nakoma stared at Pocahontas like she was crazy. After a few minutes, she shrugged. "I suppose it's fitting if want to become a peacock." Pocahontas laughed again as she replaced the elaborate hat with feathers sticking out every which way back on the rack. "I think you're right." she said. "Although it would have been interesting to see John's face if I had come home with something like that." Nakoma chuckled. "Yes, I can just imagine what he'd say." She straightened herself, glared at Pocahontas and lowered her voice to sound as manly as possibly. "Pocahontas, what in the world are you wearing?" she said, trying hard not to laugh. "I send you to the store for fabric for a dress to the governor's ball and you come home with that."  
  
Pocahontas, now getting into the act, placed the hat on her head and batted her eyelashes at Nakoma. "But don't I look absolutely wonderful in it dear?" she said in a flirtatious voice. Nakoma snatched the hat from her head and glared again. "Not in the least. Pocahontas, take that thing off, you look like a peacock." Pocahontas tried to respond, but she couldn't. One look at Nakoma and both girls dissolved in laughter, earning them disapproving looks from the other customers.  
  
Realizing the disturbance their charade had caused, the girls straightened themselves and continued their shopping. Pocahontas watched Nakoma as she moved slowly through the shop admiring all the different products from across the ocean. Jones's general store was the only current shop in Jamestown and had only been open for 6 months. Before it had opened, one was required to multitask for one simple item. Now the people could shop for what they needed at their own convenience.   
  
"Mrs. Smith, how lovely to you again." A voice from behind started Pocahontas and she whirled to find it's source. Behind her stood Norman Jones, owner and operator of the small store. "I trust you are finding all you need?" She smiled and nodded. "Yes thank you Mr. Jones. Please thank your wife for the delicious preserves she sent over. They were wonderful." Jones nodded courtly. "Of course ma'am. She'll be thrilled to know they were so thoroughly enjoyed." Pocahontas smiled again and nodded. "By the way, Mr. Jones, did that fabric that I ordered happen to come in yet?"   
  
Jones pondered the question for a moment and then motioned for Pocahontas to follow. After getting Nakoma's attention and telling to do the same, the two followed Jones to the front counter. Just as they reached their destination, Jones pulled a role of exquisite looking fabric from the back room. Both girls gasped when they saw it. It was the color of fresh lilac in the spring, a soft lavender that caused one to stop and admire it's beauty. Besides the color, it shimmered when the light hit it just right. One could only imagine the dress that could be produced from it.  
  
Looking amused at the expression of awe on the girl's faces, Jones chuckled. "That's some fabric your husband ordered. Came all the way from Austria I think. What's the occasion." Pocahontas looked up from the material she was fingering. "The governor is having a ball in about two weeks. Since John is basically his right-hand man, he's expected to attend with myself by his side." She shrugged. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get use to life other than I know it."  
  
Sensing the awkwardness ness of the situation, Nakoma stepped in. "Pocahontas, it's getting late. Shouldn't you be getting home?" Pocahontas looked up in surprise. "Of course! What was I thinking. Governor White is coming by to discuss the plans for the ball with John and he asked me to make his favorite." She turned to Jones. "Thank you so much. The fabric is lovely. I'm sure the dress will be too." Jones nodded and totaled their items. After paying for their purchases, they walked together back to Pocahontas's home and she bid farewell to Nakoma. She then started on dinner.  
  
"Well, I see someone has been busy shopping." The comment caused to smile and turn around. John stood in the doorway smirking at her, arms folded across him chest. Pocahontas quickly dried her hand and went to greet her husband. After a quick kiss and brief hug, he walked with her back to the kitchen. "Did you get the fabric today?" John asked. Pocahontas nodded and went to fetch it. When he saw the fabric, John's eyes widened. "Pocahontas, it's beautiful. You're going to be the most beautiful woman there. At least in my opinion." he said, grinning at her. She swatted him playfully. "I'd better." she laughed.  
  
John laughed with her, then left to wash for dinner. While he was gone, a loud knock sounded on the front door, starting her. She quickly set aside the meal and went to answer the door. She opened it to find Matthew White, the governor of Jamestown, looking almost royal in his fine cloths. Just as he stepped through the door, John emerged from the bedroom in fresh clothes, looking more refreshed.   
  
The governor nodded politely at Pocahontas, then John as he made his way through the cabin. "Welcome Governor." John said. "You remember my wife, Pocahontas." He nodded towards her. "It's nice to see you again, Governor White." she said, casting a sidelong glance to John for support. John just shrugged. "Was there something you needed to discuss with me, Governor?" he asked.  
  
White cast a backward glance at the couple and motioned for John to follow, which he did. Once alone, Pocahontas started once again on the meal. She had not been working for long when Nakoma came through the door. "Wingagpo." she greeted her friend. Pocahontas smiled. "Nakoma, what are you doing here." "I forgot my bread." she answered holding up a small sack. "Sorry to bother you." she turned to leave.  
  
Before she could, Pocahontas grabbed her arm. "Stay." she said. "I have something to tell you." Nakoma looked confused. "What?" Pocahontas glanced behind her. She could hear the men's voices as they talked. "You can't tell anyone. Promise me." Nakoma looked at her friend, eager to find out the secret. "Alright, I promise. Now What is it?" Pocahontas's eye's shone. "I'm pregnant!!"  
  
Nakoma's hand flew to her mouth before she could scream. "Oh my gosh Pocahontas. That's wonderful. Does John know?" Pocahontas shook her head. "Not yet. I wasn't completely sure until today. But you can't say a word. You promised." Nakoma nodded. "I know." She hugged Pocahontas tightly. "I'm just so happy for you!!"  
  
Before Pocahontas had a chance to respond, John came in followed by Governor White. He wore a concerned expression on his face and didn't try to hide it. Pocahontas wondered what was bothering him. He walked up to her and pretended to smell the sauce she was preparing, instead leaned down next to her ear and whispered. "You and I must talk later. It's important." That said, he returned to converse with White and Nakoma. Pocahontas was now concerned. What was so important that it had to be secret. Whatever it was, it was obviously of enough concern to be taken seriously and she would find out just how much it was later on. 


	2. Chapter 2

By the time that the governor had left, the sun had long set in the sky. Tired because of her condition, Pocahontas sighed and got to her feet to wash the dishes. "What's wrong?" John came up behind her and began rubbing her shoulders, "nothing, I'm fine; so, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well," John began as Pocahontas scrubbed at a dish, "I'm going to have to leave for a while." Pocahontas's hands stopped moving as she turned her head, "leaving, for where?" "I have to leave for a week or so, to escort his majesty to the ball that the governor is having," John said. "Wait, the king is coming, here? But, I thought that kind of thing wasn't done." "Well, maybe it's a guy the king sent over. Anyways, I have to go, to make sure all goes well with him getting here." "John, for a week?"  
  
"I know," John replied as Pocahontas took her hands out of the water and dried them on a towel. "The dishes can wait," John said as he kissed her and the two went and sat by the slowly dying fire. "Pocahontas, all will be fine, I promise." "John, I'll miss you, gone for a whole week?" She sighed as John placed his arms around her, "I know, but it'll bring in some money." Pocahontas playfully slapped him, "that's why I sometimes wish we'd live in my village, you don't need things like money, then you wouldn't have to go." Her husband laughed, "I know, maybe we'll move oneday."  
  
******  
  
The next morning, John and Pocahontas woke up early as John needed to leave that day. "What would you like to eat?" Pocahontas asked as she got out eggs and bread. "Eggs and toast," he called from there bedroom as he dressed. Pocahontas smiled, she always knew what her husband liked. As she served the food when it was done cooking, she felt a wave of nausia wash over her. Setting the plates quickly down onto the table, Pocahontas quickly ran outside behind there cabben. After coming in and wiping her face, she called for John to come and eat his food.  
  
After eating, the couple sat and talked. "Where will you be going?" Pocahontas asked, "I'm not sure, everything will be told to me when I get to the dock." "The dock?" "Yes, that's where I'll catch a boat to take me to where the king is, he's on some island because they were afraid to bring him in to JamesTown with out an escort." "I don't understand why the governor can't do it," Pocahontas remarked.  
  
"Pocahontas, he's our leader," John defended as he held her. "I know John, its just, be careful. Can't I go with you?" John kissed her, "no, someone needs to watch our house and besides you'll have Nakoma around." "Why don't you just take the house and I'll watch the hole in the ground?" John laughed and hugged her as Pocahontas smiled, "no fun for you!"  
  
******  
  
Later, as John put on his boots, he stood at the door waiting for his beloved wife. As she walked in, her eyes filled with tears. "It's only a week darling," John whispered as the two kissed goodbye. "I love you," Pocahontas said, stroking his golden hair. "I love you to, be safe," John replied as the two shared one last kiss and he opened then shut the door. He was gone. Pocahontas went and sat down by the window, watching his back until it was out of sight. 


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was bright as Pocahontas stepped out of the small cabbin that she normally shared with her beloved husband. Starting her day with out him was harder than the native had expected, and she found herself becoming more and more heart broken over his absence. Sighing, Pocahontas packed a small picnic lunch to take to Nakoma, who agreed to meet her at the village.  
  
"Wingapo Pocahontas, how are you?" Nakoma asked as she helped her friend with the food, "I'm well, I miss John so much." "He's fine Pocahontas. He'll be back in four days, it's only been three you know." "I know, it's just, I always wonder what's he's doing, if he's well, what..." Nakoma hushed her friend by placing her hand on her mouth, "Love makes people do strange things."  
  
The woman smiled as Nakoma removed her hand and the two friends began eating lunch. "So," Pocahontas began after she swallowed a mouth full of food, "how are things going with you and Komo?" "Who?" Nakoma questioned, a pretend look of innocence on her face; "You know, the man that has asked to court you, how is seeing him going?" "It's going," Nakoma chuckled, "he's always acting odd, going off by himself, I just wonder where he goes?" "Well, he seemed very quiet, but he is your traditional tribe's man, he knows our ways like the back of his hand." "Yes, you met him, haven't you?" Pocahontas smiled, "Yes Nakoma, a few times."  
  
The two girls went on and chatted about Pocahontas and her pregnancy, and how she would tell John the news. As the day wore on, Pocahontas found herself helping Nakoma with her chores and for once, she began to feel like she belonged again in her village. As the sun set, Nakoma walked with Pocahontas back towards Jamestown. "I'll see you tomorrow, I'll come by to help you start making that dress," Nakoma said as Pocahontas thanked her and went inside.  
  
She made a small fire and a cup of tea and sat by the warm glow of the flame, leaning back and sighing deeply. Setting the empty cup down, Pocahontas allowed the tiredness to overtake her and she fell asleep.  
  
What felt like seconds was in all actual a couple hours as Pocahontas slowly sat up, wondering what woke her up. Straining to see in the darkness, the native woman heard once again what had awakened her. Three knocks on the door, standing up, the young woman went over to the wooden door. "Who's there?" Her soft voice inquired;  
  
"I have a message from the governor. It is urgent. Open the door." 'A message?' 'Like what?' These were the thoughts that were running through Pocahontas's mind as she slowly opened the door. Raising her head, the woman gasped as the ex-governor of Jamestown stood on her doorstep, John Ratcliffe. 


	4. Chapter 4

John was getting irritated. Hs journey to pick up the king was becoming a complete run around. One person told him something and another person had told him a completely different story. As a result, he now stood at the harbor of a new colony that would be called Boston, as he had been told. Here he was supposed to meet the man who would escort him to where the king was waiting.

Shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight, John searched the harbor for any sign that he was in the right place. Seeing no one, he turned and scanned the other direction with the same purpose. Having no success, John gave a frustrated sigh, crossed his arms and looked out over the crystal blue sea. For a moment, he let himself bask in it's beauty. Some of the best years of his life were spent at sea. The thrills of adventures, exploring new lands, encountering new and dangerous things. Yes, it did suit him well. However, despite his days of adventures, nothing compared to what he had now. A loving wife, good friends, and a steady job. Never before had he imagined that all the simple things in life could be the most important.

John allowed his thought to drift to home for a short while. Home. How he missed it. It wasn't the house it's self that was on his mind, it was who waited for him there. He missed everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, the way she looked at him with adoration and love in her eyes. His life had changed forever when she had walked in to it.

He smiled as he remembered the time just a week before they had worked on dancing. Having been around it all of his life, John was a natural. Pocahontas, on the other hand, was a different story. She kept tripping over her own feet and would get to the point of such frustration, her face would turn red from trying to keep it inside so her husband wouldn't see it. John had. While calm and patient on the outside, inside he was laughing at how cute she looked, trying her best, yet still not having success. After about two hours of practiced, John had told her she had done very well, kissed the tip of her nose, and told her they would work some more on it before the dance. They had, and Pocahontas was finally getting the hang of it.

Someone calling his name interrupted John's thoughts. He turned and saw a man in his late 30's coming toward him, dressed in what looked like a very regal suit. "John Smith?" the man inquired. John nodded. "Yes that's me" he answered. "And you are?" The man offered his hand for a shake, to which John complied. "Forgive me." He said. "My name is George Benson. I am the man you are looking for. The king is not far from here. I have come to escort you there." His voiced had lowered to a whisper. "I trust your home is secure?" John nodded. "Very. It's just myself and my wife. No one else knows about it except us and the governor." Benson looked critically at him. "You're married?" he asked. "I thought you were one of the settlers that was sent to Jamestown three years ago." John nodded again. "Just recently. It will be four months next Thursday." Benson nodded in understanding and then told John to follow him. John did as told, but his thought of when he could return home to the woman he loved and hold her in his arms once again.

Pocahontas had to clasp her hand over her mouth to stifle the screams that were coming. Thinking quickly, she darted back inside and tried to slam the door shut. Ratcliffe was too quick for her. Before he could shut it, he wedged his large frame into the doorway and smiled viscously at her. Pocahontas could only think of one other way out. She spirited for the back door, only to be grabbed by the arm and slammed into a nearby wall. With a thud and a small groan, she sank to the floor in pain.

Before he even had a chance to catch her breath, she felt herself being pulled up roughly. She opened her eyes to see two men were holding her so she couldn't move. She gasped again when she saw that one of the men was Komo, Nakoma's beau. Movement caught her eye and she looked to see Ratcliffe writing what looked like a letter. Glancing up briefly, he saw her watching him. Once again, his villain smile returned. "Well, well, well," he said. "What do we have here? That no-good savage that Smith fell for." Pocahontas glared at him. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, her voice low. Ratcliffe laughed. "I'm here, my dear, because I want what is rightfully mine. Do you know what that is?" he asked. "Jamestown!" he bellowed, not waiting for an answer. "And it was because of your husband that I lost it!"

Pocahontas looked at him through narrowed eyes. "What do you mean he took what was rightfully yours? Jamestown belongs to the king of England, not you!" Ratcliffe glared at her again. "Of course it was! Until Smith got involved with you, he was just as malicious as me. If you hadn't softened him up, I would be ruling Jamestown myself!" His twisted logic meant nothing to her. She never believe that John was once just like Ratcliffe. She knew him too well, besides the fact the John had told her of how Ratcliffe loved to twist the truth to make other people believe him. She looked up to find one of the men coming at her with a gag. "What are you doi-!" her words muffled by the gag. Ratcliffe had been hanging the letter on the door when he heard her. "I'm doing the same thing Smith did to me three long years ago. He took what was most precious to me, so I'm just returning the favor. The evil smile spread across his lips once more. Before Pocahontas could reply, she felt a sharp impact on the left side of her head. Before everything went black, she thought of John and sent a silent prayer above for a miracle.

Nakoma quickened her pace as she made her way to the Smith home. After Pocahontas had left, Nakoma had gone to search for Komo, but he was no where to be found. Shrugging it off, Nakoma decided she would go and visit with her friend some more. Since Pocahontas had married, the two didn't spend as much time together as they used to and both decided that they needed to keep the "girl talk" going.

When the house came into view, Nakoma began to grow more excited. As she got closer however, she noticed something was wrong. The door was wide opened, but no one seemed to be around. Nakoma cautiously stepped into the house and called her friend's name. When no one answered, she looked around and saw a note nailed to the door. When she looked closer, she noticed it was written in English. Becoming frustrated, the native looked around for someone who could read.

After scanning the surrounding area, Nakoma noticed Thomas standing a short distance away. Not waiting another second, she ran towards him. "Thomas!" she called. Thomas turned and saw her. "Hey Nakoma!" he said. "What's going on?" Nakoma stopped in front of him. "I'm not sure. I just came from John and Pocahontas's cabbin. The door was wide open, no one was there, and this was nailed to the door" She thrust the paper into Thomas's hand. Thomas took the paper from Nakoma and read it. When he saw what it contained, his eyes got large. "Oh, Lord, no" he muttered. Nakoma looked at him frantically. "What is it Thomas?" she pried. Thomas looked at her. "Nakoma, did Pocahontas happen to say how much longer it would be before John returns?" Nakoma shrugged. "I think about another three days. Why?" Thomas looked panicked. "This is a ransom note, Nakoma. Pocahontas has been kidnapped."


End file.
